A Foggy Past - New Future Book 2
by Princess Seraphina88
Summary: A small pink haired child goes back to the past, and a dark obsessed man finally falls in love, new allegiances will be formed, and trust between friends broken. Enjoy the next story in the series :D
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Welcome to the next story in the New Future Series.

Chapter 1.

A dark prince sat on his throne, holding a glass of purple liquid, taking a sip as he watched the image before him.

Smirking he raised the glass to the image, 'You will be mine Serenity'. Taking a final gulp to finish the drink completely, as if it was a toast.

He chuckled darkly, his handsome face graced by a smile, the first time in all their exile.

~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~

Rini was running through the corridors, her companion Luna P floating after her. You could see tears running down her face 'I'm sorry mummy I didn't mean to' she thought.

Running out through the doors of the palace and into the gardens, hearing her mother's voice and her footsteps behind her she kept going.

As soon as her mother left the safety of her palace, a mocking laughter was heard, Rini's eyes widened in shock as she watched the dark figure attack her mother, she then saw her mother fall.

Without her silver crystal she was vulnerable and weak, her scouts busy else where no one around to protect her.

A golden light shot forth from Rini's brow as she screamed for her mother, a crescent moon now upon her brow.

The dark figure was pushed away, unable to cope with the power levels of light.

Rini stood watching as her mother was encased in her scouts powers in the throne room, they were so busy doing that they didn't notice the small princess leave the room.

Hugging Luna P to her chest, her head down, tears dripping on to Luna P. 'What should I do Luna P?' she asked no one in particular.

Pressing its small pink nose, one of the eyes turned into a pixelated picture 'What's wrong small lady?' asked the voice.

'I did something that I knew I shouldn't, now mother is...' she explained her voice thick with tears breaking off to cry hysterically.

'It is not safe here for you, you have your key don't you? Go to the past and find sailor moon, she will help you' said the voice kindly.

In a flash of pink light, she was gone.

~~~~~~~~XXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mamoru stood helping Usagi up onto the dock, after taking her out for a day of boating. Their first date since he obtained his memories, and the healing of An and Alan.

It was quite a warm day for Autumn, the leaves of the trees changing as the season changed from a humid summer, many inhabitants welcoming the change.

Usagi tripped on a loose plank of the dock, and Mamoru used to her klutziness caught her in his arms.

looking up at him with those beautiful eyes and soft pink lips, he couldn't resist himself and leant into her.

Usagi blushed, she was enjoying the time they could now spend together due to the new peace sailor moon had brought.

Before she could think much further something hit her on the head, knocking her over, it landed beside her making a strange beeping sound.

Looking up she saw a small child in Mamoru's arms, 'Now where did she come from?' she thought.

The child turned to face her, Usagi exclaimed 'You look just like me, and you have my hair style' she said.

'It's my mums hair style' said the child sadly.

The child then promptly ran off, the strange ball following her.

They sat there sometime, shocked, wondering who she was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~

Rini felt rushing air, and smelt roses just as she collided with a warm inviting figure.

Confused to where she was she looked around, when she turned to look behind her, what she saw broke her heart.

'You look just like me, and you have my hair style' said the girl in front of her.

'It's my mum's hair style' she said, looking at this older girl made her think of her mother, 'this girl couldn't be a younger version of her mother could she?' she thought.

Her thoughts made her have a flashback of what happened, she felt tears threatening, she did what was best.

She ran from them.

~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~XXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~``

A/N: Well guys, welcome to the first completed chapter of my new story. Hope you enjoyed :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hope you enjoyed my new chapter of my new story, here's the next one as a special treat :)

Chapter 2

Rini just kept running and running, but she had no idea where she was.

Noticing a small play ground nearby, she sat on the swing trying the cheer herself up.

However it had the opposite effect as it made her remember her father playing with her in the grounds of the palace.

~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~

Usagi was walking back to her house from her date with Mamoru, her dad still didn't approve of the older male so she was walking home alone.

She heard a soft sound coming from coming from behind her, she turned to face the way she came.

Spotting the small figure on the swing and recognising her from earlier decided to approach her.

There was something about this small child that called to her, she couldn't just watch her like this.

Walking up to the girl and kneeling down to her level, without even asking the girl she just took her into her arms.

As soon as she held the warm bundle to her chest, the crystal reacted, and she was given a shot of what appeared to be the scouts and a large crystal palace in what appeared to be Tokyo.

'It couldn't be could it, Tokyo isn't made of crystal, just who is this child? And how do the scouts seem to be involved with her in some way?' she thought.

The child had stopped crying, and had now promptly fallen asleep in her arms.

Giving a look to the weird floating ball, which for some strange reason resembled Luna.

For the time being she decided to take her home, the child was obviously too upset to talk right now.

Entering her home, her mother poked her head out of the kitchen 'Oh, you and Rini are home' she said smiling.

'Who's Rini?' she thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXX~~~~~~~~

She felt so warm and comfortable, she hadn't felt this way for some time, not since the time when she was small and sneaking into her mothers bed.

Suddenly she remembered what happened, she sprang up now sitting on what appeared to be a bed.

She was confused, she couldn't really remember what happened yesterday.

But yet she wasn't scared being in this place, this room, with this unknown person.

Rini spotted a fleck of gold peeking out from under the blankets, pulling them off the figure to have a closer inspection.

'It's that girl from yesterday' she thought.

The hairstyle, the face all reminders of her mother, sighing, she yawned, and decided to snuggle for the time being she'd trust this girl that had given her a home in an unknown time.

Yes she would trust this girl for now.

~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXX~~~~~~

Fast forward a couple of months.

~~~~~~~~~~XXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~XXXX~~~~~~~

Rini was enjoying her stay with this girl who had brought her into her life, looking up at the girl who held her hand as they walked.

As if sensing her looking, the older girl looked down at her and smiled at her 'What's wrong Rini' she asked.

Rini looked away blushing, she hadn't expected her to catch her staring.

'Nothing's wrong' she said, she was plagued by dreams and looking at this older girl made her think of her mother.

Letting go of the older girls hand she ran off, Luna P following.

Usagi was confused, she had often heard the girl crying at night, and her calls for her mother.

After all this time staying with her, Usagi had hoped she would finally confide in her, to find she ran each time she tried.

Sighing, and pulling out her communicator to call the girls, they were going to be pissed that she'd lost her again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXX~~~~~~~

After contacting the girls, and getting a major telling off from Rei she was walking past a new building site.

Out of the corner of her eyes she saw a flutter of pink, and the purple of that floating object of hers.

'Why is she going in there she thought, I better follow her' she thought.

Following her and ducking behind some road closure barriers, that were behind Rini.

She then noticed for the first time that the small girl was crying, she was going to reveal herself to comfort her.

However she was cut off 'What's wrong Small Lady?' asked the voice.

'I want to go home' said Rini

'It's not safe yet, don't you remember small lady the girls who are your protectors in our time, are the same girls that protect you now' said the voice

'I miss mummy, I want to go home' Rini cried

'I'm sorry princess, it is best that you are there where you can be protected by Sailor Moon' said the voice.

'No don't go!' screamed Rini, her crescent beam forming from her screams.

'She's a princess, but that would mean her mother is...' Usagi thought her thoughts were then cut off.

'Finally found you rabbit'. said a threating voice.

~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~`

A/N: Well guys what you think?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Introducing my longest chapter yet! Feeling so inspired, so I thought why not release the chapter early as a special treat for my readers :)

Chapter 3

'Finally found you rabbit'. said a threating voice.

~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~`

Rini stepped backwards a few steps, shocked, she hadn't expected them to find her.

'We are the four sisters of the Black Moon, you are ours now Rabbit' said Petz

Petz took a few steps towards Rini, Rini closed her eyes and turned her head in fear.

There was a rush of air, and a click as heels hit the stone below them.

Rini opened her eyes timidly, 'what happened, I thought for sure I'd be a goner by now' she thought.

As she looked up she saw a familiar blue, and she squealed in happiness 'Sailor Moon!'.

Sailor Moon turned her head and smiled down at the small child reassuringly 'It's going to be all right now Rini' she said.

'Oh Sailor Moon I was so afraid' she said as tears ran down her face, Rini then promptly attached herself to Sailor Moon's leg.

~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~

During the visitors introduction, Usagi had started her transformation, while jumping over the barriers to her aid.

Landing in front of Rini, arms outstretched to protect her from harm.

'Sailor Moon!' said Rini.

She turned her head and smiled down at the small child reassuringly 'It's going to be all right now Rini' she said.

'Oh Sailor Moon I was so afraid' she said as tears ran down her face, Rini then promptly attached herself to her leg.

'I will not allow you to harm her, in the name of Moon' she said

Turning and kneeling down to Rini's level, she then took her in her arms, and stayed down at that level to watch the new comers.

'Hand over the Rabbit, and we won't harm you' said Catsi

'I'll never let you take her!' she said.

Catsi prepared to attack, but was stopped by a golden beam that she only just managed to dodge.

'Four on one doesn't seem fair, so lets even the odds, we will be your opponents' said Venus

'Sailor Moon get Rini to safety' she instructed.

'Venus Crescent Beam, SMASH!' directed at Avery

'Dark Moon Whip' directed at Venus.

'Jupiter Thunder, CRASH!' directed at Petz

'Dark Moon Thunder' directed at Jupiter.

'Mars Celestial Fire, SURROUND!' aimed at Catsi

'Dark Moon Fire' aimed at Mars

'Mercury Aqua, ILLUSION!' aimed and Bertie

'Dark Moon Water' aimed at Mercury.

The attacks cancelled each other out in a large explosion knocking them over.

While this was occurring, 'Rini, you ready' asked Sailor Moon, with the girls nod she picked her up.

Out of no where an attack came down, Sailor Moon barely managed to dodge it, she was so unprepared for it.

Just as she landed the attack came again, this time she was prepared and she jumped.

'Who are you?' Sailor Moon asked

'I am Rubeus, I am from the Dark Moon Family, I will not allow you to escape' he prepared to throw another attack.

A red streak stopped his concentration, 'Attacking young girls, how much lower could you get!' said Tuxedo Kamen.

All of a sudden there was a scream, none of them had been prepared that Tuxedo Kamen wouldn't have got to her in time.

The attack had thrown her against a wall, hard, it made her so dizzy, 'I must have hit my head' she thought.

Rubeus watched as she struggled to stand, amused for once they had manage to hurt her.

'I will not allow you to take her!' Placing her hand on Rini's shoulders, in a form of comfort, before she then turned to stand on her own.

'Wow, she's so much stronger today!' thought Rini

The scouts still hurt from the earlier attack were shocked by the new persona of their leader, she seemed to be so much more now.

Pulling out the wand she thought she had lost during the battle with Beryl, her locket opened and the crystal joined with the wand.

Rini watched open mouthed, 'that was the crystal I've been looking for to save mummy, Sailor moon has it!' she thought.

The scouts saw what happened 'No Sailor Moon, if you do that you'll die!' they all exclaimed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~xxxxxxxxxxx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Now holding the wand in both hands, not listening to her scouts warnings.

'Cosmic Moon Power!' she exclaimed and a blinding light encased the area.

'I know I've heard someone say that before, but where?' Rini thought.

The light cleared and the scouts found themselves full healed, slowly they stood up seeing five figures stood in front of them they prepared to attack.

But Mars stopped them, 'Their markings are gone, Sailor Moon healed them!' she exclaimed.

At Mars's mention of Sailor Moon they abruptly turned to watch their leader fall.

They all ran to her, she was lying crumpled on the ground, her crystal compact open and her hands holding the wand closed tightly across her chest as she lay there.

~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~

Tuxedo Kamen removed his mask, tears running down his face.

Running towards her, Jupiter turned and punched him in the face 'You are not wanted here' she said threateningly.

Replacing his mask he turned to leave, looking back one last time he sighed, he knew he'd stuffed up big time'.

~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXX~~~~~~~~~

Mercury knelt down to check on their leaders pulse, her hands felt something warm and wet.

Pulling her hand back she looked to her hands, the amount of blood on her hands.

'No Usagi, you can't leave us!' exclaimed Mercury.

'Usagi?' thought Rini shocked

Spotting the blood on Mercury's hands she also promptly fell into a sobbing fit.

There was a sudden flash, all the girls were push back.

The moon wand was hovering over Sailor Moon, the crystal removed itself from the wand and re-joined with her compact and the wand simply disappeared.

When the light cleared, they all including the newly healed friends, were faced with a detransformed unconscious Usagi.

Everyone was now openly sobbing, for their injured friend.

Then a golden light flashed, and they watched as the crescent moon appeared on her brow, she was then surrounded in a golden light.

When the light cleared, Usagi was no where to be found, Usagi had disappeared.

'Usagi!' exclaimed the girls as one.

~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~XXXX~~~~~~

A/N: Well guys I know I'm evil for ending it there, I'm sorry but this chapter was getting a bit long winded. Let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Enjoy!

Chapter 4

Previously...

When the light cleared, Usagi was no where to be found, Usagi had disappeared.

'Usagi!' exclaimed the girls as one.

~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~XXXX~~~~~~

Queen Serenity watched as her daughter sleep, she sighed sadly.

She knew the time would come shortly, the time of great trials.

Her hand hovering over her daughters hair, she longed to touch it, but she was nothing more than a corporeal memory.

As her eyes opened she found little comfort in what she saw in them, her daughter was not happy.

Queen Serenity frowned, then realising her daughter had awoken smiled down at her.

'My daughter, this will be one of the last times we see each other in this life time' she said sadly.

Usagi opened her mouth to speak, placing a finger in front of her daughters mouth to stop her.

'I brought you here to tell you, that the time passes swiftly, soon it will be time for your to take your throne' she explained.

'I had hoped you would have time to enjoy your teenage years, but I fear that it is too late for that' she said

'I only wished to spend this short moment with you to give you your new transformation broach, you will need it shortly' she said

Handing over the broach to her daughter, she smiled sadly at her daughter as she watched her leave.

Sighing she was now alone again.

XXX~~~~~XXX~~~~~XXX~~~~XXX~~~~

Meanwhile in the time stream Rini was bringing the other scouts for the first time.

Upon entering the future, the scouts looked around at all the damage left from Diamonds assault.

Entering the palace they were greeted by a hologram of what would have been Endymion, his last wish to make them believe.

However, there was a difference this time, this was not the Rini that came back for help last time. Rini looked at the figure before her 'You're not my father' she said

To say the scouts that were behind her were in shock, was something else entirely.

This one was older, from a different time line, she was there to save this time line from Diamond, where in her time they failed and her mother was missing.

Endymion had failed in making them believe that this was Neo-Queen Serenities future.

Rini lead them to the hideouts at city level, Mamoru was stood at the door to greet them, the scouts were very confused hadn't they just seen him?

'Welcome to 30th century Tokyo scouts, and welcome to the hideout of the alliance' he said.

'Any luck finding Mother?' asked Rini

'No Rini, we haven't located her yet, we have a feeling Diamond has her' he explained.

'While we wait for Sailor Moon to join us, why don't I give you a tour' he said.

~~~~XXX~~~~XXXX~~~~~~XXXXX~~~~~~~

A/N: Well guys I know I'm evil for ending it there, I'm sorry but this chapter was getting a bit long winded. Let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Enjoy!

Chapter 5:

_Previously_

_'Welcome to 30th century Tokyo scouts, and welcome to the hideout of the alliance' he said._

_'Any luck finding Mother?' asked Rini_

_'No Rini, we haven't located her yet, we have a feeling Diamond has her' he explained._

_'While we wait for Sailor Moon to join us, why don't I give you a tour' he said._

~~~~XXX~~~~XXXX~~~~~~XXXXX~~~~~~~

'At the time Diamond attacked, Serenity was on Earth helping me set up the kingdom' he said

'Little did I know that with no one to bind her to the Earth that being away from the Moon would weaken her, previously our bond allowed her to stay on Earth' he explained.

Tuxedo Kamen wasn't too sure what to make of this, 'maybe this was why she had disappeared earlier' he thought frowning.

Mars was giving evils to Tuxedo Kamen, so this was his fault she was gone, 'But why are we able to stay then' she asked.

'Serenity hasn't woken the planets as of yet in this time, so they are not calling you back' he explained.

'Mamoru we are ready to go' said a husky voice

'Ah Haruka, thanks, can you please continue the tour without me' he directed.

Without waiting for a response he turned and walked off.

'He's a lot different from our time' said Venus

'Yeah he's had time to grow up, and to learn from his mistakes' said Haruka

'Anyways introductions, I know who you are, my name is Haruka Tenoh, I am the leader of Serenities forces, you Venus in the future will be second in command' she winked

Venus blushed 'Wow I didn't realise I held so much value, I could sell myself to the next bidder' she said

Everyone sweat dropped.

~~~~XXX~~XX~~X~X~~~~~~XXXX~~~~

Sailor Moon was very confused, she had just landed on Earth, or what she thought was Earth.

Frowning, she was very confused, this couldn't be the Earth she knew, could it?

Walking down the street, her heels clicking on what appeared to be some kind of road.

Out of the shadows a hand clamped over her mouth, she started squirming, trying to get herself free.

She felt warm breath against she cheek, and she shivered from awareness.

'Do not scream and I'll let you go' instructed the voice behind her

Turning to see her captor she frowned at them, she was shocked to see this person.

She then promptly fainted.

'Brother do you think she was shocked to see us?' asked a feminine voice.

The man smirked, 'I'm sure she was, I'm surprised she didn't scream' he chuckled.

Lifting her easily, 'we should head back, the others will be worried why we took so long' he instructed.

A smile graced her features, it had been so long since she heard her brother laugh.

~~~~~XXXX~~~XXXX~XX~X~X~X~X~X~X~~~~~~~

A/N: Well guys I know I'm evil for ending it there, I'm sorry but this chapter was getting a bit long winded. Let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Rini was sad, she had lost her mother in both timelines, she was looking up at the moon hoping it held the answer.

There was many a time when she was in palace looking out her bedroom window at the moon, and her mother would often snuggle beside her and do the same, her features were during those times sad.

FLASHBACK -

Rini was sat with her mother as usual watching the moon, she was wondering how to ask her mother this without upsetting her.

'Mum, why do you watch the moon so sadly' she finally asked

Instantly she regretted asking, her mothers eyes glistening with tears.

'Well Rini, many years ago there was a great war, your grandmother gave her life to give us a better future ' she explained

Oh mum, I'm sorry I asked' she said

'It's okay Rini, it's time you knew of your origins. As you know we are currently rebuilding after the wars on this planet' she said, Rini nodded she knew that much.

'What you don't know is that you, the senshi and myself are not originally from this planet. We were reborn here after the great war where your grandmother perished and our once peaceful kingdom fell to the enemy. ' she explained

PRESENT-

Rini had tears running down her cheeks from the memory.

She turned as she heated a knock and the door opening. It was Mamoru of the past, he looked like he wanted to ask something.

All if a sudden a lot of noise came from the hall, peering out you could see people running past towards the doors they had come through.

Deciding to see what was happening Rini ran past Mamoru, dodging him as he reached to stop her.

Sighing Mamoru had no choice but to follow, he was confused by this future. 'What was going on? ' he thought.

Inside himself he knew the answer, the future they had now witnessed was partially his fault.

*#*"*-,"*"*#*"*#.#*"*#..#*"*#*"*,*-*#.".*#*-*"*"*

Standing beside her brother in the lift she watched his facial expressions, she giggled at him.

He raised a golden eyebrow, smirking at his sister he returned his gaze to the bundle in his arms.

'Sarlie, I know she's not our home, but can we just enjoy her presence for now, she's been gone so long' he said sadly.

'I suppose it wouldn't hurt for a short time, if Rini was here you wouldn't be so lonely' she said

He sighed, he missed both of them.

*#*"*#/"/"*"/#/"*"*#*"*"/#,/"/"/#*"/".#,#*"/"*"**# *"*

Mamoru was stood with the crowd waiting on baited breath to find out what the scouts he sent out earlier had found.

He had hopes for a certain someone, after all he still did love her, if only it wasn't for that interference from his rival he would have everything.

Sarlie watched the Earth prince sadly, if only he would let go, after all it was all in the past.

Stepping in the light he saw his rival holding something in his arms.

Mamoru of the past recognised the color and the hairstyle of the bundle.

Before he could say anything a small pink blur shot past him.

He couldn't hear them from here, he needed to get closer.

Feeling a weight on his shoulder, looking behind him

he looked into the familiar face of someone he thought he'd never see again.

A/N: what did you think guys? been a while since I updated this. but no one seemed interested. enjoy. please review


End file.
